


Tempest

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dadota - Freeform, Fist Fights, Kadota's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Aozaki has a reputation for being violent, so when he starts harassing shop owners in Kadota's area, it's up to Kadota to try and stop him.(note: this is not Kadota Kyohei- it's his father)





	

The sound of Aozaki’s fist connecting with side of Kadota’s face could have been mistaken for thunder, the sheer force enough to send aftershocks throughout the yakuza’s underlings as they stood nearby. It should have been enough to snap Kadota’s neck, or send his head flying from his body, but it barely had the man stumbling.

 

Never one to underestimate his opponent, Aozaki grabbed Kadota by the shoulder, and dragged his torso forward and down. His knee flew up from the ground, striking Kadota’s stomach  _ hard _ , and making him spit up the tooth that had dislodged after the first punch.

 

A manic, cruel smile split Aozaki’s face nearly in half, the white of his teeth glistening like a warning. His right arm folded, the tip of the elbow raising above his head before pausing for a fraction of a second. It was enough time for Aozaki to register the smile on Kadota’s lips, and recognise what that meant.

 

Aozaki wasn’t the only one having fun.

 

His grin twisted as it widened, becoming more manic than amused. He brought his elbow down swiftly, using far more power than he might have a moment ago. It connected with the dip in Kadota’s waist, knocking the air out of his lungs as he twisted his body out of Aozaki’s path. Despite the pain, Kadota smiled a little more widely, glad that the blow had struck his side rather than his face.

 

“So you’re finally being serious?” Kadota asked, the words wheezing out of him as he fought to control his breathing. He was a few feet away from Aozaki now, with his hands gripping his knees as he struggled to get a hold of himself.

 

A booming sound left Aozaki’s throat, terrifying his men and threatening to overpower everyone in the area. It was strange to hear from the yakuza, almost foreign with how genuine it sounded, but did nothing to rattle his opponent.

 

Instead, Kadota joined him, laughing along as though they were nothing more than old friends. Around them, Aozaki’s officers shifted on their feet nervously. Who was this man that he could not only take a punch from the Blue Demon, but laugh about it afterward?

 

“You know, I haven’t had this much fun in years.” Aozaki spat the toothpick out of his mouth and took a step forward. “It feels good to beat the shit out of someone who can take it.”

 

“Heh.” With only a small amount of difficulty, Kadota straightened himself up and placed both hands on his lower back. He stretched himself backward, listening as his spine popped, then let his hands drop to his sides. His feet slid into a defensive position, and he looked at Aozaki directly. “Don’t know about that.”

 

“Sayin’ you can’t take it? Too bad for you that you don’t have a choice. The minute you stopped my men was the minute you signed your own death warrant. I’m not gonna let you leave here.”

 

“Leave? Who said anything about leaving? ” Kadota’s smile twisted then hardened, and a strange darkness flooded his eyes. It wasn’t something that could be seen, but rather felt, and Aozaki stopped walking toward him. “But you aren’t going to win this.”

 

“Are you a fucking idiot? What makes you thi-”

 

“After I win, your men won’t touch me, and you won’t return here.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because,” Now as recovered as he could be in a situation such as this, Kadota took three slow steps forward and closed the gap between himself and Aozaki. “there’s no way you’d want them fighting your battles for you. You’re not that type of gangster.”

 

“It’s almost a shame that I’m going to kill you. Hard to find men like us these days.”

 

“Then you agree?”

 

With another chuckle, Aozaki nodded. “Sure, not that it’ll do you any good.”

 

Kadota chuckled along with Aozaki, but his eyes remained hard. His pride was at stake, but this fight was for more than that. He wouldn’t- couldn’t- lose, because it wouldn’t be a loss felt only by him. Like everything in life, it would have a ripple effect, touching and harming everyone in the community.

 

As the laughter died down, Aozaki’s body tensed. The smile remained fixed, even as he drew his arm back with speed that would frighten anyone who was able to follow it. A small puff of air burst out his lips as he brought his fist forward, throwing his weight behind it as it made a beeline for Kadota’s face.

 

Only to strike the air. 

 

If Aozaki had been less experienced, he would have fallen to the ground. Luckily, he was able to twist on the ball of his foot and spin himself around, saving himself from an embarrassing tumble. His eyes grew wide, searching for his opponent who seemed to have vanished into thin air. 

 

A sharp exhale alerted Aozaki to Kadota’s location, but by then it was too late. He watched as the man finally threw a punch at him from below, the fist travelling higher and toward Aozaki’s face at a speed that matched his own. Even if he’d had time to dodge it, he wouldn’t have, knowing that he’d regret not judging the strength of this man for himself.

 

The blow landed on his right cheek with such a force that the skin burst open. Thick droplets of blood began to leak from his face, running down his face and onto his suit. Without missing a beat, Aozaki reached out a hand and grabbed the scruff of Kadota’s shirt, pulling him off the ground before returning the blow. 

 

Kadota brushed off Aozaki’s arm and stumbled backward, steadying himself as he clenched his fists. His toes scrunched painfully in his shoes, searching for traction before he took off toward Aozaki. Not one to be outdone, Aozaki followed suit, charging toward Kadota with a manic look on his face. 

 

Yeah, this was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write either character sO let's pretend this is them
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
